


表里不一

by PsychoCrazy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom morty, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 迈阿密瑞克/迈阿密莫蒂





	表里不一

   如果说有什么能称作这十四年来最让莫蒂骄傲的事，那无非就是他有了一个富有的糖爹。

   他不是第一次知道“Sugar daddy”这种身份，他在酒吧的同行就曾在他面前炫耀，明明之前只是个穿着一般的女孩，一夜之间便改头换面，隔着十米远都闻得见她身上的钱味。她开始涂起颜色鲜艳的指甲油，穿着昂贵的红底高跟鞋¹，每次走进酒吧时那趾高气扬的模样，似乎都要把她的细鞋跟钉进地板里。

   莫蒂听她阴阳怪气地吹嘘，他一只手托着下巴，心里既不屑又嫉妒。他不懂一个大腹便便的老男人凭什么这么有钱，而那个跳舞烂到连多看一眼都觉得浪费时间的女孩又怎么会有这样的好运气，大抵是因为她那一对呼之欲出的胸部，他知道男人都好这一口。

   于是莫蒂忍受了半个多月的时间，每天闻着女孩身上令人头疼的香水味，还要听她滔滔不绝地说上个周末去了哪里游玩，再加上对莫蒂的冷嘲热讽，正当他要将“克劳迪”这个名字恼火地叫出口时，一个老男人的声音阻止了他：“嗨，女孩们。”男人打了个招呼，然后坐在莫蒂和克劳迪中间。他穿着夏威夷式的花衬衫，太阳镜挂在领口，有着古怪的一字眉，身上一股烈酒和香烟味。

   “我是男孩。”莫蒂没什么好气的纠正道，男人夸张地“啊哈”了一声，然后开始旁若无人地对他开起黄腔来：“我还纳闷儿你为什么没穿内衣呢，噢，噢，多么狂野放荡的女孩，我本是冲着这个来的。”

   “那很抱歉让你失望了哈。”莫蒂学着对方的语气，完全没注意到自己对客人的无礼。

   但他没有想到，这次不愉快的初遇给他带来了这样的惊喜：瑞克·桑切茨，那个把他错认成女孩的老男人，在那之后又来了几次，就坐在离莫蒂的舞台最近的位置，而且总是给钱最多的那一个。于是两人一来一往，逐渐熟络了起来，瑞克开始把他带回家里，莫蒂承认他们上过床，但也就那么一两次，他甚至不是个处男，瑞克不但没有嫌弃，还对他相当满意，这完全超出了他的预料。

   确认关系是在莫蒂无意中提到自己需要个新手机之后的事，虽然他打趣地说以瑞克的年龄，对方应当做他的“Sugar granddaddy”，意思听上去是嫌男人太老了，但他仍一口一个爹地叫得甜蜜。

   有了瑞克之后，莫蒂便很少去酒吧跳舞了，因为他不再需要这份职业来赚钱，可他听闻克劳迪前些日子刚从新西兰回来，这让他有了报复的想法。毕竟他的爹地身高近两米，肩膀宽阔，还没有啤酒肚，无论哪方面都明显更胜一筹，若是不挫挫克劳迪的锐气，莫蒂实在是咽不下此前被瞧不起的这口气。

   于是莫蒂重返舞台，想要有意地和克劳迪碰面，他粉色的三角裤又紧又小，恰好露出一半他臀部上的R字纹身，任谁看了都会觉得这是个性感的小孩。而最重要的是，这晚克劳迪的糖爹也在，这个姓哈里斯的男人，他也觉得莫蒂在舞台上的模样很性感，即便他猥琐得令人作呕，但莫蒂还是注意到，哈里斯的目光始终黏着在自己身上，克劳迪只能在一旁因为自己的失宠而跳脚，这令男孩感到大快人心。

   他大胆地跪着爬向哈里斯，动作优雅得像只猫，但他完全没想到哈里斯会对他动手，他毫无防备地被拖下舞台，一只肥胖的大手立即伸进他的内裤里，莫蒂惊叫着挣扎起来，但他又怎么比得过一个成年男人的力气，就只能用力地夹紧臀部，想要阻止哈里斯的手指伸进来。

   “你他妈个婊子养的。”突然传来的叫骂声让莫蒂以为是幻听，等到那熟悉面孔真的出现在他视线里，他才敢确认那真是瑞克的声音。

   瑞克粗鲁地推开碍事的桌椅，酒吧里的所有人都被这声响吸引了注意力，然后他就在众人的注视下，狠狠地揍在哈里斯的脸上。这一拳下手不轻，哈里斯顿时流了鼻血，半边脸都肿了起来，等到莫蒂惊吓地从哈里斯怀里跳出来，瑞克还没有打算放过他，拽起那男人的衣领便将他向舞台上撞。

   “再他妈乱摸，我就剁了你的手，你听懂我的话了吗？”瑞克低声威胁道，他的手背上青筋暴起，此时活像一头愤怒的公牛，没人敢上前去拦。见男人还要抡起拳头，莫蒂忙去拉住瑞克的手腕，他慌张地劝：“瑞克！别打了，我们快走吧。”闻见男人身上一股酒味，莫蒂才明白他十有八九是又喝醉了，瑞克酗酒得厉害，但每次也没有像今天这样，更不要说对莫蒂推推搡搡，几乎将他拎起来走。

   莫蒂全然被男人吓住了，他肩膀被拉扯得生疼，但也只敢小小地呜咽一声。瑞克将他推倒在汽车的后座上，醉醺醺地压着他，一边脱去他的三角裤，一边语气凌厉地骂他：“你就喜欢在男人面前发骚，是不是？”

   “不是……！”莫蒂仅来得及顶了一句嘴，瑞克就将还剩有一半啤酒的玻璃瓶插进了他的后穴里。

   细长的瓶颈瞬间就到了底，突然被入侵的小穴疼痛地痉挛起来，酒精刺激着被扯痛的内壁，让莫蒂发出一声崩溃的哭叫，瘦小的身躯不停地颤抖。

   “爹地，求你了，呜……好痛。”男孩窄小的胯骨被男人宽大的手掌握住，连动弹半分都做不到，更不要说从中挣脱开。他现在明白瑞克的恼怒不是由于酒精催发，而是因为吃醋，当莫蒂认识到这一点之后，心中竟有几分甜蜜。在此之前，瑞克常常对他表现出无所谓的态度，偶尔关心他几次，也是马上找借口搪塞过去：不想把钱花在治病上；穿得太少出门会惹生事端，没空处理这些乱七八糟的事。而每一次莫蒂也都信以为真，很懂事地让两人的关系止于性和金钱，等到他突然明白后再想想方才的事，连瑞克打人的模样都变得有男人味了起来。

   有了酒水的润滑，玻璃瓶颈在男孩的后穴中进出更加顺畅，但由于瑞克的动作并不温柔，所以莫蒂感受到的仍是疼痛更多一些，他却还要为了讨好瑞克而装作很爽的样子。穴口粉红色的软肉谄媚的吮吸着瓶口，像是真的在吞咽酒水一般，还不时地从结合处小小地吐出一股。

   这香艳的景象看得瑞克胯下发烫，他便急切地抽出酒瓶，瓶口重重地擦过莫蒂的前列腺，惹来后者一个战栗。男孩小小地呛了一下，然后发出一声绵长的呻吟。

   小麦色的皮肤上浮起情欲的潮红，瑞克爱他情迷意乱的模样，即使醉了酒也不忘在莫蒂的脸上多看一眼。只见男孩微微张着嘴，对着瑞克伸出一点舌尖来，这勾引的姿态明显是在索吻。瑞克立即就凑了去，男孩的嘴唇和舌头都很小，能够很容易地含住吮吸，他抓住莫蒂的金发，一边发了疯般亲吻他，一边将阴茎撞进男孩湿热的后穴中。

   莫蒂从鼻间发出一声哭腔，两条腿的肌肉猛地紧绷起来。瑞克的阴茎对于他来说太大了，又粗又长，不仅将他完整地撑开，瑞克还专喜爱往他深处碾磨，没两下便让他浑身酥软，叫不出一个完整的音来，就只能细声呻吟，顶多留一口叫声“爹地”的气来。

   也许是还存有怒火的缘故，瑞克操得他很用力，莫蒂分不清是自己在摇晃，还是整辆车都在摇晃。其实他心里有些几分叛逆的想法，他巴不得瑞克操得更狠一些，让从酒吧里出来的人都注意到他正在一辆豪车内被一个男人占有。也许确实有那么几个人隔着车窗远远地向里望，莫蒂没有注意，他更多的力气都用在承受瑞克的撞击上，一边哭叫着一边断断续续地说些淫荡的话。而瑞克虽然平时话多了些，做爱时却很少开口，只在兴奋到点上时低语几句，或者夸他“乖孩子”，或者叫他“婊子男孩”*bitch boy*，这一次借着酒劲多说了几句，“爹地的鸡巴操得你很爽，嗯？”于是莫蒂便忙着答应，然后让男人低吼着射进他的后穴里。

   瑞克的不应期很短，莫蒂尚且没有从上一次的高潮中缓过来，就又被拖入下一轮中。他一点也不想知道自己被操得失了神时是什么样子，事后想起来会觉得很丢脸，但瑞克几乎没有给他清醒的机会，莫蒂连自己怎么到了家里的床上都不知道。男人的嫉妒心，他感叹道，而这已经是第二天的事了。

   他不知道该如何评判昨晚的事，总的来说，这足以让他得意一阵子。虽然觉得没什么必要，但他还是向瑞克解释，瑞克刚处理完了警察的事，因为哈里斯在医院醒过来之后就报了警，不过钱总是能解决一切。

   “别想太多，小鬼，我就是喝醉了，你觉得我真的在乎谁他妈的把他该死的手塞进你的屁股里？我们又不是情侣。”瑞克满不在乎地说道，但莫蒂已经看穿一切的模样让他有些心虚，于是他又改了口：“好吧，随便你怎么想。”

   瑞克烦躁地抓了抓头发，想要去冰箱里给自己找点吃的，然后忽的又想起什么似的停下来，“他没有真的把手塞进去吧？”

   “没有，真的。”莫蒂真挚地说道。

   “好极了。”瑞克说道。莫蒂托着下巴偷笑，他现在觉得，瑞克说不在乎他不是处男的事，很可能也是假的。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：法国奢侈品牌Christian Louboutin的高跟鞋以红底为其经典标志。


End file.
